Mobile computing devices may maintain network connectivity via multiple wireless interfaces, such as WIFI, WIFI direct, BLUETOOTH, NFC, and other wireless interfaces. However, in some embodiments, simultaneous connectivity via two or more of the interfaces may be prohibited or discouraged due to capabilities of the interface hardware. For example, a mobile device may only be able to connect to an access point/group owner via WIFI or WIFI direct, but not both simultaneously.